StripTeasers
by Iwaki
Summary: Après la bataille finale, Harry et Ron sont ruinés et jetés à la rue...Ils retrouvent McGonagall qui pourrait bien leur sauver la mise...Mais à quel prix...? HP/DM BZ/RW ! Résumé pourri...
1. Retrouvailles

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !! J'ai déjà une fic en cours mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en publier une nouvelle ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! **

**Ca m'est venu d'une idée idiote mais elle me plaît assez !**

**Voilà quelques détails :**

**Titre**** : Strip-Teasers**

**Auteur**** : Moi ;) Iwaki !**

**Date**** : Il y'a un an et demi...C'est un très vieille fic que j'ai sortie du placard, toute poussiéreuse...**

**Lieu**** : Dans un bar peu fréquentable...**

**Couples**** : Harry/Draco et Blaise/Ron !**

**Résumé**** : Alors après la bataille finale, Harry et Ron sont ruinés et jetés à la rue...Ils rencontrent McGonagall qui pourrait bien leur sauver la mise, mais à quel prix ? Résumé pourri je sais...Faut lire...**

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Ca vous tente ou pas ? C'est une des toutes premières que j'ai écrites alors c'est un peu maladroit mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!**

**Je tiens quand même à signaler que cette fic contient des relations homosexuelles entre hommes, assez explicites...Alors ce n'est pas reservé aux âmes sensibles...**

**Pour les autres, je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE !!**

_**Chapitre 1**_** : **Retrouvailles...

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la bataille finale, qui avait opposé Lord Voldemort à l'Ordre du Phénix, et grâce à l'aide d'Harry Potter et de ses alliés, le Bien avait triomphé.

Ron Weasley et Harry Potter avaient fait le tour du monde pour prévenir toutes les communautés sorcières et surtout pour décompresser un peu de tous ces événements si éprouvants qu'ils avaient vécus...

Mais quand ils s'arrêtèrent à Las Vegas, ils se prirent de plaisir pour les jeux de "hasard". A force de jouer encore et encore, en suivant la devise "plus tu mises, plus tu gagnes", ils dilapidèrent toute la fortune de Harry, ce qui était un exploit étant donné que celui-ci était milliardaire...

Il leur restait juste assez d'argent pour revenir à Londres.

Ils voulurent demander une petite aide financière à leurs amis rescapés mais ils apprirent qu'ils étaient tous allés se faire dorer aux Baléares !

Les deux jeunes sorciers empruntèrent de l'argent par-ci, par-là et finirent par s'endetter considérablement...Il leur était impossible de duper les prêteurs puisque ceux-ci étaient également des sorciers...

Les créanciers réclamaient ce qui leur était dû, menacant Harry et Ron de les traîner devant le tribunal sorcier. Harry fut alors forcé de vendre le manoir Potter et tout ce qu'il renfermait...Assis sur le trottoir an compagnie de Ron, il regardait avec desespoir le château être dépouillé de ses biens...

-Oh non ! se lamentait-il, C'est à croire qu'ils ont déjà oublié que c'est grâce à nous s'ils peuvent encore voler l'argent d'honnêtes gens sans craindre la menace de Voldemort...Pas le manoir de mes parents...Si mon père était en vie, il me tuerait...

-Fais gaffe..., le prévint le rouquin, Peut être qu'il est déjà en route pour te règler ton compte...

-Il manquerait plus que ca ! On a déjà assez de problèmes...Comme trouver un logement...J'sais même pas si des foyers pour les SDF sorciers...Quand la presse va savoir ca, ca va être ma fête...

Alors qu'ils cherchaient une solution, une silhouette sombre s'approcha d'eux, le soleil masquant son visage...Tout ce que les deux garçons purent apercevoir fut une paire de lunettes...

-Oh pitié papa ! C'est pas ma faute ! C'est Ron qui m'a forcé à dépenser tout l'argent ! Tue-le lui mais pas moi !

-Quoi ?! s'indigna Ron, L'écoutez pas M'sieur Potter ! Il a tout fait de son plein gré !

Le soleil dévoila enfin l'identité de la silhouette et ils purent reconnaître le professeur McGonagall.

-Mais que racontez-vous Messieurs ? J'avais espèré que trois ans vous auraient aidé à murir et grandir un peu ! Mais j'aurais plutôt du m'inquiéter !

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point on est heureux de vous voir professeur ! dit Ron avec entrain.

"Tant que c'est pas ton père..." souffla-t-il à Harry qui pouffa.

-Mais, commenca le brun en se levant, Je croyais que vous étiez avec Dumbledore aux Baléares ?

-Je n'avais pas la possibilité de partir en vacances, voyez-vous...J'ai une affaire à faire marcher ! Car je ne suis plus professeur mais patronne !

-Et patronne de quoi ? demanda Harry, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

-De optic 2000, lui chuchota son ami.

-Je sens une pointe d'ironie dans votre question Potter...Pour votre information, sachez que je dirige une boîte de...

Songeant à ce qu'elle allait révéler, la vieille femme se ravisa et lâcha :

-D'une boîte qui n'est pas de votre âge !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ron, C'est une maison de retraite ?

Le pauvre rouquin fut fusillé du regard par son ex-directrice. Celle-ci renifla d'un air dédaigneux et se renfrogna.

-Peu importe ! De toute façon, mon emploi n'est pas la plus urgente priorité ! La première est de vous trouver un logement ! Que dis-je ! La première serait plutôt de vous trouver une douche, jeunes hommes ! dit-elle en pincant le nez.

-Hé Harry...Elle a pas tort...Ca fait 3 semaines qu'on s'est pas lavés...

-Oui, t'as raison ! renchérit le brun. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour dormir et manger au chaud ! Et pour me laver aussi...

-Moi aussi ! dit Ron, N'importe quoi...

-N'importe quoi, les garçons ? demanda McGonagall, une lueur étrange dans le regard. En êtes-vous sûrs...?

Les deux sorciers regardèrent leur ancien professeur, intrigués...

_**A suivre...**_

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Ca vous plaît ?J'espère que oui ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à me réclamer la suite !!**

**A bientôt j'espère !!**

**Bisouxxxxx**

**Iwaki ;)**


	2. Révélations

**Coucou !! Voilà déjà la suite de ma fic mais j'ai presque écrit tous les chapitres alors je les mettrai assez vite !**

**Merci à ****Anon**** pour sa review !! Voilà la suite que tu espèrais lire bientôt ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**Cette fic contient toujours des relations homosexuelles alors âmes sensibles : s'abstenir !!**

**BONNE LECTURE !!**

_**Chapitre 2**_** : **Révélations...

_Précedemment : " Les deux sorciers regardèrent leur ancien professeur, intrigués..."_

-Bien s..., allait répondre Harry quand son ami lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche et ajouta à l'attention de McGonagall :

-Une petite seconde je vous prie, professeur...J'ai deux mots à dire à ce crét...hum...à mon meilleur ami !

La vieille femme les observa, très amusée.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Ron ?! s'indigna Harry, avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de manche. En plus, ta main est toute poisseuse ! Beurk !

-C'est pas le moment de faire la fine bouche Harry...J'le sens pas trop cette fois...Je connais ce sourire que McGonagall affiche ! Avec Seamus, à Poudlard, on avait appris à tous les reconnaître !! Celui-là c'est le numéro 6 !! Le numéro 6 !!

-Ca ne me dit pas ce que ca signifie Ron...

-Numéro 6 ca veut dire : une tonne de devoirs et interro surprise !!

-Relax Ron...D'une, on est plus à Poudlard et de deux, je te signale qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir nous sortir de cette situation alors autant lui faire confiance ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire ? On a plus rien à perdre puisqu'on a déjà tout perdu...

-Oh non...gémit le rouquin. Chaque fois que tu dis "qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire ?", la situation devient encore plus desespérée...

Il se tut durant quelques minutes avant de finalement soupirer d'un air résigné.

-Bon...Après tout...T'as pas tort...On a rien à perdre...Et je crois que je me suis habitué aux situations desespérées...Depuis le temps que je te connais...

Ils se tournèrent finalement vers leur ex-professeur et lancèrent d'une même voix :

-Oui, on est prêt à faire n'importe quoi !

-A la bonne heure ! Mais avant de vous expliquer quoi que ce soit, je vais vous demander quelque chose, d'ordre assez...comment dire...personnel...

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et la vieille femme lanca :

-Etes-vous gay ?

Les deux ex-Gryffondors rougirent et Harry balbutia :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ca ?

-Mais je ne crois rien du tout ! C'est pour cela que je vous pose cette question ! Mais bon, il faut dire que...Du temps de Poudlard...Les rumeurs se propageaient assez vite et j'ai eu vent de...certaines de vos préférences sexuelles...

Harry et Ron se fixèrent un instant et ce fut Ron qui répondit en premier :

-Oui...Moi je suis gay...

-Depuis combien de temps l'avez-vous réalisé, Weasley ?

-Depuis ma 6ème année à Poudlard je crois...Je suis tombé amoureux d'un garçon...

-Je vois, dit McGonagall. Et vous, Potter ?

-Euh...ben je crois...que je le suis aussi...lâcha-t-il en rougissant.

-N'ayez pas honte ! Ca fait partie de vous ! Depuis quand le savez-vous ?

-Depuis ma dernière année à Poudlard...Je suis tombé amoureux d'un garçon qui me detestait alors j'ai laissé tomber...Mais toute les nuits, il revient me hanter...Ca fait 3 ans que ca dure ! C'est insoutenable !

Puis, reprenant son calme, le brun regarda ses deux interlocuteurs et baissa la tête, un peu gêné d'avoir ouvert son coeur si violemment.

-Eh bien Potter, si j'avais su que vous étiez tourmenté par une telle passion ! Ce jeune homme qui vous deteste ne sait pas ce qu'il perd !

-Tu m'avais caché ca à moi aussi Harry...dit Ron, un peu vexé.

-Si j'avais su que toi aussi...Je te l'aurais dit ! Et puis toi aussi tu m'as rien dit !

-Mouais...Bon oublie tout ?

-OK.

-Alors, maintenant que tout est établi, récapitulons ! Vous acceptez de me suivre et donc vous acceptez ainsi toutes les conséquences que ca pourrait entraîner...Réflechissez bien...Une fois l'accord conclu, toute marche arrière sera impossible !

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient déjà pris leur décision et ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde :

-Oui, professeur !

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais plus professeur !

-Mais comment on est sensés vous appeler ? demanda Harry.

-Hum...bonne question...Dans le lieu que je dirige, mes employés m'appellent Mama-san...Comme vous ferez bientôt partie de ces employés vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler comme ca !

-Mama-san ?! demandèrent les deux garçons, incédules.

-Vous vous y ferez à la longue...Et puis encore une chose...J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez fait le tour du monde avec l'argent de Potter...Pourquoi n'avoir pas transplané tout simplement ?

- Ben vous savez, commenca Harry, Moi depuis la bataille finale...La magie et moi ca fait deux...Mes pouvoirs déconnent et j'avais peur de nous mettre en danger si j'essayais de transplaner...

-Je vois...Et vous Weasley ?

-Eh bien moi vous savez...J'ai jamais été très doué pour la magie et puis...ggrrmmmbbmbll...

-Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous dites ! Exprimez-vous clairement !

-J'ai pas passé mon permis de transplaner !! Voilà ! lâcha Ron, la voix un peu tremblante.

-Mais...pourtant vos parents vous avez donné de l'argent pour le passer ! Qu'en avez-vous fait ?

-J'ai acheté quelques petits trucs pour me faire plaisir...

-Ron...

-Bon d'accord c'était pas pour moi ! C'était pour...le garçon que j'aime...

-C'est pour ca que tu disparaissais pendant des heures, dit Harry, Tu me disais que tu allais aux toilettes !

-Désolé...

Mama-san éclata de rire.

-Vous êtes vraiment des numéros tous les deux ! Vous Weasley pour sortir une excuse aussi bidon et vous Potter pour croire à cette excuse !!

Les deux ex-Gryffondors, vexés, se renfrognèrent un peu.

-Bon il est temps d'y aller ! Nous sommes déjà en retard !Accrochez-vous à moi, on va transplaner !

Ils s'accrochèrent à un pan de la robe de la vieille femme et transplanèrent. Une lumière éblouissante les aveugla et quand ils purent enfin ouvrir les yeux, ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle sombre d'un quartier de Londres.

Mama-san avancait d'un pas vif et les deux garçons devaient presque courir pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

Elle les entraîna dans une boutique sombre, ils descendirent un escalier sinueux et arrivèrent devant un mur de briques, identique à celui qui ouvrait le passage du chemin de Traverse.

Elle frappa plusieurs coups en murmurant quelques formules à voix basse et le mur s'ouvrit...

Harry et Ron s'attendaient à tomber sur le chemin de Traverse, ou encore dans l'allée des Embrumes, ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ca...

_**A suivre...**_

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Je le trouve barbant ce chapitre...Ennuyeux...Ne vous en faites pas, ca avancera plus dans le prochain chapitre, si vous êtes encore là TT-TT**

**Allez à bientôt ;)**

**Koibi !**


End file.
